say i do
by wolfbane123
Summary: bubbles wedding day


dont own ppg or rrb if i did oh boy the things i would do to them yushhhhhhhhhh anywayyy enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This dress is so cute what do you think bloss" i said excitedly to my older sister as i twirled in the mirrior carefully. She smiled and walked over to me from her seat and hugged my shoulders and whispered quietly "you look beautiful bubs he is a lucky man now sit down and ill do your make up". i giggled as buttercup came into the huffing and cursing "bubbles why did you make me wear this stupid thing i know its your wedding but come on im fat now im fat and silly". i looked at her through yhe mirrior and said firmly "butters you look amazing for 7 months and its tradtion so hush" i smile as she just rubs her rounded plump stomach slowly and carefully. blossom laughed at our small dabate and started to apply my light and natural make-up she started to apply my lip gloss when brick came in with his red hat and that long lushious red hair of his and smiled at me "hey bubbly we are waiting for you now you better hurry up before he has a heart attack. i laugh at his over reaction and watch him as he holds blossom once she finished with me knowing one day that will be me and him once buttercup decides to tie the knot with mitch. im in a day dream when the professer touches my shoulder and says "its time little one". i take his hand as blossom takes bricks arm and buttercup mitchs arm the professer places my long vail down over my face. The song all of me starts to play as we begin to walk down the aiel it was hard to see but i could make out where i was going i could see the white aile and the pitch black chairs and the guests standing smiling some holding their loved ones hands but my eyes found their way to his i could make them out slightly and then i knew i was the luckiest girl alive i just wanted to run into his big strong arms and let him hold me as tight as he would hold me. we got to the end of the aiel and the mister said in a big strong voice "who gives this woman away on this faithfull day". "i do" the professer says in a proud voice. The mister smiled and took my hand sliding it carefully into his giving me sparks and butterflys in my man i love with every fiber started to sayy his vows as we decided to make our own he says them in such a loving way and so much power "bubbles i guess we are to be wedded and i thought this day would never come but today is the day i marry my best friend my love my ex ememy i know i was a horrible person as a teenager but now all i want is to love you to protect you with every fiber in my body i want you happy so that in the future we can build a loving family so that when the day it comes that we are no longer allowed on this earth there will be no what ifs only the thoughts of our love the day i proposed was the day i decided to live with you to cherish you as you already to me so all i will ever ask from you is your love and i will have the world". i could feel the tears slowly fall down my cheeks as i now state my vows in a low voice "you are my life you will be all i need and more i loved you since the age of six i lost you once and i will never make that mistake again i know im not strong but i will do all in my power to keep you safe my dream is to see us and a small family with all our friends and family yes you were a troubled teen but thats what drawed me to you you need a light to guide you through the darkness and i being me thought it could be me but it was you who brought me out of my darkness and i could never repay you the day you propsed was the day i knew i would never leave you never lose you i love you jojo and i can not wait to be one" i finish off as i feel his grip tighten on my hands slightly i smiled bright knowing he loved me and wanted me. The mister said in a deep voice "does anyone object this couple please speak now or forever hold your breath". we waited a few seconds and he contined "by the power visted in me by small ville i now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride". i giggle as he moved my vail out of my face and he gently placed his hands on my face and leaned in as i did the kiss brought all the good memorise all the cute moments the fireworks of each kiss all together in that one kiss once we pulled apart we leaned our foreheads together and i whispered softly to him "i love you butch".He smiled and whispered back "i love you too princess"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK WAS IT GOOD WAS IT BAD MIGHT DO A ANOTHER ONE OF THEM IN 5 YEARS OR SOMETHING TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I DONT OWN ANYTHING WILL LINK THE PICTURES OF THE CHAPEL AND THE TUX AND DRESS HAIR AND MAKE UP K

\- bubbles wedding dress

g02. . - veil (bubbles

. - hair (bubbles

_ - bride maid dresses ( buttercups is green

\- the boys tuxes


End file.
